


Unexpected Kinks

by alamerysl



Series: Unfinished Dragon Age Snippets [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dorian Pavus Has a Daddy Kink, M/M, Sex, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamerysl/pseuds/alamerysl
Summary: Featuring an older than usual Rogue Inquisitor Treveylan and Dorian’s mountain range of daddy issues.





	Unexpected Kinks

Warmth. Hot, slick heat. Dorian groaned in a helpless, frustrated arousal as Max continued to make his way ever so slowly down his body.

Every inch of skin was lavished and worshipped with an intensity Max usually reserved for battling enemies. Dorian mewled and squirmed as Max left no place untouched except for his cock and ass.

“Amatus,” Dorian gasped when Max nipped at a particularly sensitive place on his inner thigh. “Please!”

“Yes, Dorian?” Maxwell purred, rubbing his unshaven cheek against the delicate skin of his thighs. “Tell me what you want.”

“You know what I want!” Dorian practically growled, once more futilely struggling against the full weight of his lover’s body on his legs.

“Do I, Dorian?” Maxwell smirked that charming, confident smirk that had first drew Dorian to the Inquisitor’s side. “You have to say it. I don’t want any misunderstandings between us.”

“You are a singularly infuriating man and I despise you.”

“My, such strong, hateful words.” Max shifted up to place a surprisingly chaste kiss at the base of Dorian’s neck. “One would think that I was holding you here against your will. But you want to be here, don’t you, Dorian? Here at my mercy, at my command. 

“Don’t deny it. You can fight and struggle as much as you like, but we both know just how eager you are for my touch and my cock. You’ll do anything for my cock. You want it inside of you, stretching your hole with its girth, moving in and out and sending little frissions of pure pleasure through your body.”

Max was behind Dorian, plastered against Dorian’s back, slowly moving his hardness against the cleft of Dorian’s delectable globes, whispering those taunting, tempting words into the shell of Dorian’s ear.

“You feel so empty without a cock, my cock in your ass. Every time I sink into you, your hole clenches and grasps at me, like you never want me to leave. You want my seed-“

“Yes! Fuck, yes!” Dorian almost sobbed, unable to stand the teasing, tantalizing thrust of his lover’s cock against him, almost but not quite touching where he wanted it.

“Then say it, Dorian.”

Dorian whimpered when he felt Max’s cockhead touch the rim of his hole. He bucked his hips in silent encouragement, but Max’s firm grip prevented Dorian from getting any true relief.

“This is as far as my cock is going tonight, unless you tell me exactly what you want,” Max said. Gripping the base, he moved the tip in slow circles, making sure that it kept contact with Dorian’s hole, but nothing more.

“Oh Maker,” Dorian gasped. “Please! I want your hands on my cock! I want you to fuck me!”

“There, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Dorian was too far gone in pleasure and sustained arousal to feel the shame and humiliation of the situation. There was nothing but Max’s large, muscular body draped over him, thick cock rubbing against him, strong, rough hands pinching at his sensitive nipples.

“Still, it took you a long time to admit it,” Max said. Dorian was barely able to focus on the words. “You’ve been such a naughty, disobedient boy. Do you think you still deserve my cock?”

“Yes! Please! I’m good, I’m so good for you,” Dorian babbled.

“Have you been a good boy for me, Dorian?” Maxwell growled. “Only a good boy gets his reward.” He punctuated his words with a particularly rough twist of Dorian’s nipples, wringing out a whine of pleasure mixed with pain.

“Yes, yes, I am! I’m a good boy. I’m your good boy!”

“Say it again. Tell Daddy you’ve been a good boy for him.”

“I’m a good boy, Daddy! Please, I need-I need your cock inside me,” Dorian moaned.

“Well, if you insist.”

And with that, Maxwell positioned himself against Dorian’s hole and buried himself in one brutal thrust. Dorian’s eyes closed as he cried out in surprise, unable to move as the pleasure coursed through his veins, igniting his every nerve.

He felt his balls tighten and his cock swell as he reached his peak, spurting out his long-anticipated release in waves that seemed never-ending.

Dorian opened his eyes and quickly realized that there was no one in his bed but him, and that his sheets were a complete and utter mess.

He was still panting from his spectacular orgasm so it was a few minutes before it hit him that he had just come in his nightclothes like a hormonal teenager.

“Fuck,” Dorian said into his pillow. The best orgasm of his life just came from a wet dream that was all about the Inquisitor and Dorian’s private, secret embarrassing kinks.

“Fuck,” he said again for good measure. How the hell was he going to look Maxwell Treveylan in the eye for the next week or two?

xxxxxxxxxx

Much later, they’re finally together and in the middle of sex, Dorian calls Max ‘Daddy’. He immediately freezes in painful humiliation and tries to scramble off Max’s cock, which is currently buried balls deep in his ass.

But Max, who’s incredibly buff and well-built, easily holds Dorian down, cock still inside him, and tells Dorian to calm down. He whispers words of comfort to him, moving his hands all over Dorian’s body, caressing him even as Dorian sits in his lap, back flush against Max’s chest, still impaled on Max’s cock.

Slowly, Dorian begins to get into the mood again despite his earlier Daddy fiasco and then Maxwell says something like “Tell Daddy how good it feels” and Dorian whines and comes before he can do anything else.

In the aftermath, Dorian’s trying to rescue the tattered remnants of his dignity, assuming that his little affair with the Inquisitor is over. His face is burning and his heart is breaking and Dorian can already feel the moisture in his eyes beginning to give him away, but he’s determined to keep a semblance of his usual composure until he can escape to the privacy of his rooms.

Of course, Maxwell is luxuriating in the glow of some incredible, fantastic sex and then notices that Dorian’s scrambling about the room, instead of buried into his side like he usually is.

“Dorian?” Max calls out. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” Dorian mutters.

Well, that’s a warning sign if he’s ever seen one. Maxwell reluctantly moves from the comfort of the bed and forces his exquisitely relaxed body to get up and cross the room to Dorian’s side.

“Why aren’t you in bed with me?” Maxwell asks, sidling up behind Dorian and wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist.

Dorian’s head whips up. “You still want me?” he croaks in disbelief. “After-after, well, that?”

“After some excellent, passionate sex?” Max says into the crook of Dorian’s neck. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“I-but-“ Dorian stammers.

Maxwell spins Dorian around so that they’re face to face. “Is this about you calling me Daddy?”

Dorian didn’t think his face could grow any warmer but now he’s afraid that he might combust from all the blood rushing upwards.

Maxwell tugs Dorian towards him, and wraps his arms snugly around him.

“Are you embarrassed by it? There’s no reason to be,” Max murmurs into Dorian’s hair. “One of my past partners always had his most intense orgasms when I called him a slut and a whore- and you probably didn’t want to know that,” he hastily adds when Dorian grows even tenser – Dorian will never admit that he’s incredibly, irrationally jealous of anyone before him who got to enjoy Max’s attentions, but Max is observant enough to avoid bringing up past lovers when he can. “My point is that everyone has something unconventional that turns them on. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. What we do in the privacy of our bedroom is our business and no one else’s.

“I get off on specific kinds of domination. I suppose you didn’t notice that I came twice as hard when you called me Daddy. See, our kinks are perfectly complementary, so stop freaking out and come back to bed so we can snuggle.”

“It’s not snuggling,” Dorian protests half-heartedly. “I don’t snuggle.”

“Hmm, sure, Dorian,” Maxwell says indulgently, leading Dorian back to the comfort of the bed.


End file.
